1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used to raise and lower objects, and more particularly relates to a device for rapidly raising and/or lowering an object, such as a pallet in an assembly line, without disrupting the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the manufacturing industry to move objects, such as pallets upon which component parts rest, along an assembly line using conveyor belts. Such pallets are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,796 to Schnipke, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Conveyor belts move objects rapidly horizontally, but when a change in vertical position is required, conveyor belts are not optimal. This is due to the fact that when a conveyor belt is angled relative to horizontal, the objects thereon tend to slide due to the typical use of low friction materials in the conveyor belts and the underside of the objects. Such low friction material reduces friction, and therefore wear, but makes movement in the vertical direction difficult.
There is a need for a device that can move pallets and other objects from a horizontal conveyor at one vertical position to another conveyor at a different vertical position.